Just the Girl
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: A L/M songfic with the lyrics of Just the Girl by The Click Five. Thrawn Trilogy through Union.


Just the Girl by Princess Laura

Summary: A L/M songfic with the lyrics of Just the Girl by The Click Five. HTTE through Union

Note: Don't own Star Wars, Luke and Mara, or The Click Five. Someone does, just not me.

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing._

She stared at me with bitter eyes. Something told me she would love to see me dead. And yet there was something about them, a word I can't place.

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

She doesn't trust me, won't let me help her, won't let herself rest for a minute.

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter._

She wants me dead. She blames me for her master's death. She was the Emperor's Hand. I ruined her life.

_Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after._

And, yet, despite it all, I think I'm falling in love with her.

'_Cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for._

She doesn't trust me, but she needs me. She glares at me and yells and hisses commands, and I follow them. She won't tell anyone her past, and I'm sure I'm the only one who knows who she is. She doesn't even know enough about herself. Yet I keep reaching out for her. She's just the girl I'm looking for.

_She can't keep a secret for more than hours. She runs on 100 attitude power._

She's mean, she lives to be snarky. She wanted me dead, and settled for a clone. But now she still can't let go. Being an assassin was her life. And I took it away from her. If I was in her position, I wouldn't forgive me either.

_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her._

She doesn't visit Yavin 4. She came once, to pass along a message. Other than that, she won't, even now that Callista has left. And I find myself waiting every day to hear that her ship is landing.

_What can I do? I'd do anything for her._

What can I do to get her out of my head? What can I do to show her I love her? What can I do? What can I say? How can I make her understand my feelings for her? How do I know she feels the same?

'_Cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for._

She's come to rescue me again.

"Last chance to wave your hand and sweep away all the traps," she says. I wince and she feels a twang of guilt.

Within minutes, I tell her the words to wake me up from my Trance.

"Don't miss me," I say.

I'm in my trance, deaf and blind and emotionless and unfeeling to the world as I hear her sweet voice.

"Welcome aboard."

I open my eyes to a beautiful sight, her face. She gazes up at me and I know:

She's just the girl I'm looking for.

_The way she sees it's me on her caller ID, she won't pick up the phone she'd rather be alone. But I can't give up just yet, because every word she's ever said is still ringing in my head, still ringing in my head._

I saw her, lying motionless in the water. Is she dead? I open my eyes. I can't tell. Was I seeing her as she was currently, or was it a vision of the future? I couldn't get the image out of my head, her body limp and lifeless, dead or asleep or unconscious? I hear the words she spoke to me last _"Right, watch yourself"_ ringing in my head. Were those the last words I'd hear from her?

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing. Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined._

"Commitment," She snaps. "You're the one telling me about commitment? What about Callista, or Gaeriel, or any other woman you've crossed paths over the last ten years? Where's the commitment there?"

I get so angry, I snap back.

"You are one to talk," I say. "What about you and Lando, huh?"

An awkward moment of silence follows.

_Yep,_ I thought_. I just ruined my day_ _with a smidge of jealous anger._ I apologize, the subject is changed.

A few minutes later, she grasps my hand.

"It was all an act, my relationship with Lando," She tells me. "We were never in love." She says. And my heart sings.

'_Cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more._

As the water around us rises, I know our fate may be sealed.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" I ask in a growl.

"Come now, when have I ever made things easy for you?" She retorts teasingly.

"Mara," I say. "Will you marry me?"

"You mean if we get out of here?" She asks.

"I mean regardless." I say.

She is silent for a second, and only a second before she whispers,

"Yes. I will."

'_Cause she's bitter-sweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. Oh, I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for._

She is so beautiful in her wedding dress. Granted, I would think she was beautiful even if all she wore was a brown sack. This was it, I thought. We were getting married. We would love and hold each other the rest of our lives. What could be more grand?

_Just the girl I'm looking for._

_I'm looking for._

_I'm looking for._

_I'm looking for._

_Just the girl I'm looking for._

I hold her in my arms. She is mine and I am hers. Forever.

She's just the girl I was looking for.


End file.
